generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Generator Rex Wiki:Profile image change
From now on (10/25/2011), before changing a template image on others profiles (characters more specifically), we must come here to have a Profile Image Change proposal. This is where we will come and have discussions on whether or not a current image on a page can be proposed with another image that another suggests. When finally coming to a conclusion by votes and reasoning, the image can be changed or remain the same. :Note: If image is declined, it can still be added to a character's gallery. =Current Proposals= Trey (This is also an example) Trey.jpg|Current image Trey Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Trey.png|Proposal #02 Here, I believe that the proposal #01 is a lot better because it's clearer and has higher quality. Not to mention, it's cropped, a png file, and shows his full face. --JuniperAlien 06:37, October 25, 2011 (UTC) : I uploaded a second proposal. Although I like Proposal #01, I'm not sure about his expression in that picture. It doesn't really depict his typical demeanor. Katara20 19:49, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Lol, I knew you would say that! I agree with Proposal 02 as well. —JuniperAlien 23:50, October 25, 2011 (UTC) One One.jpg|Current image One.png|Proposal #01 Image quality is better in the proposed.--GreyKanadeTenshi 00:05, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Proposal #01 has better lighting and higher image quality. Katara20 20:10, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, Katara20. Feel free to change the image. —JuniperAlien 04:47, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Circe Circe Profile.png|Current image Circe Profile2.png|Proposal #01 I like it. The proposed looks more natural, but the lighting is a little darker though. But proposed is better.--GreyKanadeTenshi 00:04, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I think the lighting in the proposed picture is more natural. I also like the fact that there are no other characters in the background. Note: Proposal #01 was brightened a little bit, so if anyone thinks it looks too bright, I can upload another version. Katara20 21:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : Although there might be other characters in the background, I still prefer the current other than Proposal #1. The current image is brighter, larger, and has a better view of her whole face as opposed to the second photo (it's a little dark, hair is covering eye a little, and her bust shot isn't so much noticed like the current image.) —JuniperAlien 13:08, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :: I've uploaded a larger version of Proposal #01, so size is no longer an issue. I forgot to mention this, but I think Proposal #01 has better contrast than the current image. Katara20 20:48, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: I still stand with the current image. Guess we'll have to wait for other decisions. JuniperAlien 00:30, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Van Kleiss Van Kleiss profile.png|Current image Van Kleiss proposal 01.PNG|Proposal #1 Cap7.jpg| Proposal #2 Van Kleiss Proposal 03.png|Proposal #3 Van Kleiss Proposal 04.png|Proposal #4 Even if the first poposal appears to be dark, i think it has a higher quality... The choice is yours:) Girlyfan-of-generator-rex 23:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : A long time ago before I put up the current image was thinking of using the proposal #2. His face is very centered, no titled, face neutral, but lack of lighting. There is a lighter version of that too. The reason why I choose the current image (though I admit that I hated his blowing hair XD) is because it has the most detailed Van Kleiss' face I had seen so far. Flickfreak 02:01, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, to be quite honest it's better the current image and proposal #2 for me. I was thinking of using Proposal #1 at first too, a shot of his face was a lot better and it shows how he looks regularlary throughout the series (for some reason the current image makes him look a lot younger and a little different for some reason—to me; that is. But if Proposal #1 wasn't so cropped and zoomed in so close to his face, I'd choose it. As for Proposal #2, I wouldn't really go for it...it has really poor image quality. —JuniperAlien 13:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ok =) Anyway, i also really like proposal #2-Girlyfan-of-generator-rex 14:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :::: I added some more options. Katara20 21:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Ah much better lighter, thanks Katara. I do wish there's better option. Let's hope there's more in the next season Flickfreak 04:28, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I seem to like #2 better, it's higher quality, he has a clearer face, and it looks cool. B1K3 13:08, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Black Knight Black Knight.png|Current image Black Knight Profile-Proposal #01.PNG|Proposal #01 The first proposal has better lighting and character of the face are more visible (you can always upload a better version). Girlyfan-of-generator-rex 20:02, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, for one, I agree. I like Propsal #1. Shows the lighting of her hair a lot better. To be honest, I thought her hair was black at first when I saw her...turns out it's indigo. So I think it'll be a lot better to put that photo up. JuniperAlien 20:35, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Bobo Haha Bobo after punching Robot Bobo.jpg|Current Image Bobo_Proposal #01.png|Proposal #1 I'd like to use proposal #1 because it seems to be a lot better in some cases; it shows his full face, his typical demeanor is being shown, and it's been cropped. —JuniperAlien 20:39, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :yeah, I agree. I also prefer the proposal #1, it is more in tune with the character throughout the series. Girlyfan-of-generator-rex 11:51, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Is everybody allowed to make a proposal? Because I would like to make a couple. B1K3 13:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: Proposal #1 is a lot better than the current image. @B1K3 Yes, everyone is allowed to make proposals. Katara20 14:21, November 15, 2011 (UTC)